


A place worse than Hell

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, BAMF Dean Winchester, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: When Dean opens his eyes he's aware of two things:1- Cas and Sam are gone2- He seems to be stuck in a town called Silent Hill





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my NaNo warm ups, and Dean in Silent Hill is something I've been wanting to give a try.

Dean opened his eyes and regretted waking up the moment a sharp pain invaded his head. The rest of his body was also hurting but not as hard as the migraine he was getting, a warm trickle running down his forehead.

“Son of a…” he muttered, his body still secured with the seat belt –he doesn’t remember putting it on this time- trying to focus his eyes to remain focused on his surroundings. He was in his car, that was good, but it looked as if he had crashed into a tree on the side of the highway. Steam was already coming out of the hood, or at least that’s what he thought, vision beyond it almost impossible with a thick wall of fog around him.

“Sam?” he turned his head, the pain not fading away but turning bearable enough for him to focus on the situation “Cas, you guys ok?”

When silence was all he got, Dean started to panic. He looked at the other side and concern increased when he found it empty, the door wide open. There was no blood, the glass weren’t shattered; in fact, it looked as if Sam and Cas had just got out of the car and walked who knows where.

“Sam?! Cas?!” he almost yelled, fiddling with the seatbelt and nearly falling off his seat on his way out. Around him there was only fog and traces of highway and the pine trees on each side of the highway. He looked around his baby but there was no other sign of struggle.

“Damn it,” he patted his pockets in search for his phone, the relief washing away from him when he couldn’t get a call out, only static coming out of the speakers.

“The hell?” he put it away, making his way to the trunk to see if he could find something that would help him explain what was going on and more importantly where Sam and Cas had run off to, but when he turned around, the fog had cleared out just enough for him to see a worn out sign, just a few meters away from him.

‘Welcome to Silent Hill’


	2. Sanders St

Dean had seen almost everything at this point of his life. He had been to Hell and Heaven, was stuck in Purgatory and witnessed a possible end of the world. He had prevented the Apocalypse (somehow), seen God and faced the Darkness. He had faced ghosts and werewolves, vampires, ghouls, demons and angels, but nothing was like the town he was currently trapped in.

Everything around him was grey, covered in a wall of fog that barely gave him enough idea of what was in front of him. The parked cars looked as if they haven’t been used in months, the windshield covered in what seemed to be ash and soot. In fact, the street and sidewalk was covered in soot, his boots already stained with grey and black.

“Where the hell is this place,” Dean grumbled, reaching a cross between streets. To his right was a sign, the letters barely visible saying ‘Sanders St’, right above what seemed to be a bar.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea” he looked at the newspaper covered glass and scoffed, of course the place was going to be deserted, as well as every other shop and business he had passed by.

It was then when the piercing sound of a siren made him turn around and pull up his gun, but nothing was moving, just the vibration on his feet thanks to the siren and a distant sound of what he thought were crows, but the fog didn’t let him see any flap of wings.

And just at how it had started, the siren stopped sounding, leaving Dean completely confused of the situation.

“The fuck…” he gave a temptative step forward when the EMF in his pocket reacted, but instead of the usual high pitch alert, only static came out of the old equipment, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in alert, hands steady on his gun. Something was lurking in the fog and he knew it.

‘D…e…n…o…me…v…lp… tr…y’

Dean risked a glance at his pocket, the static making it impossible to understand whatever jumble of words he was suddenly listening.

‘No way is coming from my pocket’ Dean thought, pulling out the EMF, the needle swinging left and right with the lights flickering on and off.

‘C…s…ke…out…D..n’

A scrieching made him look up from the EMF, a silhouette stumbling in a weird pace towars him. Dean kept his guard steady, the creature making istelf visible to him. It was nothing like what he had seen before, with its skin charred and blisters on what he supposed were the legs. The head had no real shape, with just one hole in the middle covered in black goo and dried blood it made Dean pull a face of disgust. But what made it unnerving was that the apparent arms seemed to be glued to the torso with skin, causing the creature to stumble with no real sense of direction, making a weird noise with each step, almost as if it was painful for it to move. Dean gave a step back when the creature twisted in his direction, spitting some sort of yellow bile that charred the tires of the car next to it.

“Fuck,” Dean jumped back, getting as far as he could from the apparent acid and shooting at the creature’s head, listening how it thumped down.

“What the fuck,” he walked around the corpse, giving it another shot when it twitched “what the fuck is this place?!”


End file.
